<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt me, anything Olivia Benson goes... by Justanothertrashaccount</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947837">Prompt me, anything Olivia Benson goes...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothertrashaccount/pseuds/Justanothertrashaccount'>Justanothertrashaccount</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson's Prompted One-Shot Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothertrashaccount/pseuds/Justanothertrashaccount</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment a prompt sentence (or paragraph) and I'll do my best to make it into a one-shot. If it really vibes, maybe it'll turn into a whole work. The one-shots will be part of a new collection focusing on Olivia... see tags for relationships I write. Both romantic and platonic relationships. Experienced writer. Fluff, angst, smut, suspense, it all goes because I'm looking to expand my horizons beyond my typical dark/trauma/emotional suffering themes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson/Ed Tucker, Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson/Lowell Harris, Olivia Benson/William Dodds, Olivia Benson/William Lewis, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson's Prompted One-Shot Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt me, anything Olivia Benson goes...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I've been working really hard on "The Sky and I" but I'm not quite ready to publish it yet and I need a creative break... hope you have fun! See my previous works if you'd like to get a feel for my writing style.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just comment a prompt, even just a sentence if that's all it takes.</p><p>I am an experienced writer who usually deals with darker subjects when I create my own prompts. I'm rather skilled at fluff, suspense, tense situations, internal dialogue, mental illnesses, and angst, but am willing (and excited) to write smut as well. My own daydreams (maladaptive daydreamer here) typically involve a tense situation or trauma uniting Olivia and XXX, packed with emotions and reveals. Unfortunately, I find little motivation to write using my own prompts; there are so many I have and it is simply easier to develop the plot in my head. This is partially why I'd like to regain the motivation for writing, and I'm starting by using outside prompts to avoid the "I'll just daydream about it instead" temptation. The darker the better... but fluff and happiness is fun too.</p><p>I love describing feelings and situations through extended metaphors and other rhetorical devices, it gives me a chance to perpetually improve the creativity aspect. </p><p>For this series, <strong>Olivia should be one of the main characters involved</strong>. However, if there are one or two that don't focus on her, I understand that I must venture outside my comfort zone, albeit cautiously. I'm thinking that perhaps Rollins will have a series of her own similar to this one but I'm not sure yet...</p><p>I write both canon-compliant and non-canon works, let me know if you'd like things to be strictly canon.</p><p>90% of my private and public works are in 3rd person.  </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Romantic/Fluff/Smut Prompts: </span> </strong>
</p><p>My favorite ship is Olivia Benson/Ed Tucker, but who can help falling in love with Bensler or Barson too? Here are some other romantic options I am comfortable writing: </p><p>- Olivia Benson/Ed Tucker</p><p>- Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson</p><p>- Olivia Benson/William Lewis (obviously not romantic, these will be dark with non-con tags! Possibly part of some reveal/flashback as part of another relationship's one-shot plot. Could be its own thing, too.)</p><p>- Olivia Benson/Lowell Harris (^same as above)</p><p>- Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Platonic/Non-romantic Prompts: </strong> </span>
</p><p>For friendship prompts, the options are basically unlimited... I must admit I have somewhat of a soft spot for Fin and Olivia's friendship. </p><p> </p><p>I'm not opposed to Olivia's internal dialogue or contemplation about something either. Or perhaps its another character thinking about her... who knows? </p><p> </p><p>Anyways, have a good one and stay safe out there! Please comment your ideas... I'd really like to try this. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>